Battle Force 5 Data Drafts
by FortuneAly
Summary: A series of one shots about the show.
1. Roll Out!

Author's Note: This is a television series I got curious about, much like how I got into video games. I intend to write twenty of these "Data Drafts", a series of one-shots of the show "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5"

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 1: Roll Out!

Handler's Corners was a small town in an Arizona desert. It had everything a person could live in: a diner, a gas station, some warehouses for shopping, and a garage.

It was also here that adventure tended to pop up in this unexpected desert.

As a tornado of blue electric energy rolled in, six teenagers, each in five separate vehicles, and a unique racing uniform on them was racing to this tornado. It was time to complete their objective.

"Saber's ready!" the man in the red vehicle, Vert Wheeler, affirmed. "Battle Force Five, roll call!" he commanded. "Zoom!"

"Chopper has your back, Vert!" Zoom Takazumi assured.

"Agura!" Vert signaled.

"Tangler is ready to hunt!" said Agura Ibaden, the sole female of the group.

"Stanford!"

"Cranking up the base on the Reverb!" Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV said as he readied the sonic cannons on his car.

"Sherman, Spinner!"

"Buster is primed!" Sherman Cortez, the younger brother, began.

"And pumped!" Spinner Cortez, the older brother, finished.

The five vehicles got closer to the tornado, a Storm Shock. Sage, their alien friend and advisor, appeared on the team's computer screens to alert them for the countdown. "Storm Shock sighted," Sage alerted. "Impact in five, four, three…"

"It's storm riding time!" Vert cheered as all five vehicles got sucked into the tornado.

Each vehicle rode along the surface of a vortex within the tornado, staying in line so that they wouldn't be sent back to Earth. "Stay in formation," Vert instructed. "Looking for the portal!"

Spinner, who was in the back seat of the Buster Tank, decided to film the event, saying it would be good for his blog. But his antics veered Sherman to the side, and the Buster nearly pushed the Reverb off formation.

Zoom, who was lagging behind a little, launched a grappling cable onto the Reverb. He promptly revved ahead, lifted the Chopper into the air, and split the two motorcycle tires into four bladed propellers, allowing him to fly briefly. Spinner promptly caught the moment on camera.

"A little focus, huh?" Vert asked. As soon as he said that, Spinner began adjusting the camera lens.

"I'm in focus," Spinner replied.

Vert soon saw what they were looking for, a portal to an inter-dimensional planet called a Battle Zone. "Approaching the portal," Vert alerted. "Battle Zone on the other side! Keep it together, guys!"

All five cars went through the portal to the other side. It was a volcanic Battle Zone with a hot lava ocean below the rocks.

But that wasn't the only obstacle. The Vandals, anthropomorphic animals with predatory natures, were also there and ready for a fight.

"Get ready to crash and bash!" Vert rallied. Every combatant stepped on the gas. Vert readied the blades on the Saber for battle.


	2. Lava Skipping Stone

Author's Note: Follow up to Data Draft One.

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 2: Lava Skipping Stone

As the two groups raced to get the Battle Key, Zoom landed on the ground after scouting the area. He caught up to the rest of his team. "Zoom, did you see the Key?" Vert asked.

"Yeah, but the Vandals are almost on it," Zoom reported. "We'll never catch up."

"Calculating…" Sherman said. After he got the results on his computer, he looked out the windshield to where the Battle Key was. "It's too far to jump."

"Unless someone has a lava-proof wetsuit," Spinner suggested, though he knew it was impossible for _anyone_ to swim in molten lava and come out alive.

Up ahead, the Vandals were nearing their prize. "Captain Kalus," Krocomodo, Kalus' second-in-command, reported. "We will have the key!"

"And then…Earth," Kalus said. "Onward!"

With that rallying cry, he, Krocomodo, Sever, and Hatch raced ahead, roaring in merriment. They were getting closer and closer by the second, their first victory for possibly days to come.

Vert looked at the pathway where the key was. 'I wouldn't celebrate early on,' he thought, getting an idea. "Stanford, target the arch!" he told him.

'Is that man mad?' Stanford asked himself in shock as he hit the brake. 'Well, here goes something.' The British prince readied his Sonic Cannons.

Firing two purple pulses of sound energy, they hit the arch, breaking it into three pieces that fell and drifted across the lava. Kalus hit the brake in time, but Sever, Hatch, and Krocomodo were on said arch. They were unharmed, but stranded on the pieces.

"There is no way to get the key!" Kalus exclaimed.

"Kalus, there's always a way," Vert said. He hit the gas and drove over the edge. 'It's just like skipping stones,' he reminded himself.

"What's he doing?" Agura asked in surprise.

"Don't know," Spinner answered in fear.

Vert flew down onto the first rock with Hatch on it. He used Hatch's car, the Scarib as a platform to jump on, totaling Hatch's car. He then bounced off Sever's Water Slaughter and Krocomodo's Riptile after that, totaling both cars. Using the extra air time, Vert hopped onto the cliff and snagged the Battle Key using a magnetic charge on the hood of the Saber.

The Saber started to spin out as soon as he got onto the surface. Using one of the fins on the Saber, Vert hit the brake and used the fin to aid in traction. He stopped well near the edge, but wasn't in danger of falling.

"You see, Kalus, you just gotta go with the flow," Vert told him.

Kalus roared in anger as the rest of the Battle Force Five celebrated their victory. 'This is not over, Battle Force Five!' Kalus vowed, seething in anger.


	3. True Power

Author's Note: Takes place during episode four of the second season.

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 3: True Power

"I prefer you spend the rest of your life in _shame!_"

As Kalus drove a battle-weary Fangore to a secluded, volcanic area, the words of Grimian echoed through his head.

And they burned on his mind and body. More so than any defeat over the Battle Force Five.

Grimian...that ape was more brutal than he. After all Kalus did to secure his place as Vandal Warlord, this primate comes along and defeats him easily. Kalus snarled at his echoing words. This honor was his and his alone.

It was time for a change. It was time to change his fighting style and his car.

'A wise man once said "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,"' Kalus recalled. 'These are words I will now live by! From the center of my planet, I shall build my return!'

He retreated to a cave and got to work on upgrading the Fangore. His defeats conjured this change, the many times he was hunted by the female warrior of the Battle Force Five, the speed of the vehicle belonging to the leader of the Battle Force Five, and the strength of the Prime Evil, Grimian's vehicle.

Grimian...that ape was more ruthless and predatory than him. But there was one thing he couldn't, and likely won't, accept: defeat. This Kalus knew from his years as Vandal Warlord: always study your enemy.

The upgrade was done. Stronger, less bulky armor, a mechanical claw that doubled as a catapult on the back, and better agility from getting rid of the spears was the end result.

This was the Fangore, an improved vehicle to herald in a new era of his rule.

As he drove back to the Vandal Battle Ground, he heard the sound of a war horn being trumpeted. Apparently, Grimian was to lead the Vandals in a charge to Earth.

Kalus inched closer and closer to the Battle Ground. Cheers and rumblings of war were heard from a distance. If he was going to reclaim his title, he had to do it now.

Tires screeching were what the rest of his comrades heard as Kalus stopped in the Battle Ground. Both the Vandal armies and Grimian turned and saw Kalus, now with an upgraded vehicle, ready for round two.

"Kio Hakoko is not over, ape!" Kalus challenged. This time, he planned to win. According to Kalus, true power is getting back your strength with scars of defeat visible, yet healed.


	4. Heart of Justice

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 4: Heart of Justice

For Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, it often paid to have some sense of heroism, a "Heart of Justice" as his mother told both him and his older brother.

The rule of the "Heart of Justice" was to have strength, but kindness. This meant to be skilled in many things, but to also have the humility to help others. Never let arrogance get to you, and always listen to your superiors.

His brother blatantly disregarded this, an act that not only got him the fame he wanted, but made him the epitome of superciliousness. In a conversation he overheard between his parents when he was younger, that rebellious nature wouldn't make him a very good British King.

They were also considering kicking him out of the family and stripping him of his heritage and all privileges.

Stanford was arrogant at times, but he followed much of this code. That may have been why he was praised more by his parents. And ever since the Battle Force Five was formed, he seemed to be softening up a bit in terms of pride. Sure there were times when he got in over his head, but he had the rest of the team to help him come back down to reality.

And he found himself considering one portion of that code more often.

So when someone hijacked the Reverb and took off with it, it not only broke that code, but made him quite angry at the person who would stoop so low as to do that.

Taking off with the Tangler ATV, to Agura's dismay, he followed the rest of the team as they caught up with the thief. Vert ordered him to pull over, which the thief refused to.

'Another rule broken. Does he have any sense of acknowledgement?' he asked himself. 'This thief reminds me of my brother.'

After a high speed chase, the remaining four cars were able to corner and surround the thief. To Stanford's surprise, it was the very rule breaker his parents often wished they never had. 'That's him!' he thought.

"Pleased to meet you," his brother greeted. "The name's Simon. Simon Ian Rhodes II."

Stanford groaned in antipathy. "Everyone," he began. "I'd like you to meet…my brother."

Simon removed his shades. 'My life…is officially over,' Stanford thought. Unlike Sherman and Spinner, they did not get along at all. Stanford was jealous of Simon's fame and fortune, and Simon was jealous of him getting all the praise when they were younger.

The sparks are bound to fly.


	5. A Word of Caution

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 5: A Word of Caution

The jungles of the planet Vandal were an ideal training ground for Captain Kalus and his three lieutenants. Not only were they expanse, the jungle had sections that adapted to each member's strengths and help to overcome each of their weaknesses.

Another Storm Shock could come at anytime. Captain Kalus wanted the three to be ready for anything. The Vandal Warlord was agile and fierce like ordinary Earth wildcats, but even he had weaknesses that could be exploited and used to their opponent's advantage.

As Kalus watched Sever and Krocomodo hone their driving skills, Hatch drove up to him. He got out of his vehicle. "Captain Kalus," Hatch began. "I fear we may be intruding on sacred ground."

"Sacred ground, Hatch?" Kalus asked. "What do you mean?"

"There are rumblings about a spirit of the woods in this jungle," Hatch began. "This spirit is like a guardian, driving intruders out with its might."

Kalus sighed. Hatch's dabbling in black magic tended to make him superstitious. Though it helped Kalus out in certain situations, he was annoyed by his babblings about spirits and other supernatural forces.

"There's no such thing," Kalus told him. "Enough with this nonsense, Hatch."

"J-just a word of caution, Captain Kalus," Hatch told him, hoping to get his respect again. "It always helps to take precautions just in case."

Kalus snarled. He could take on any foe, real or supernatural. This "spirit of the words" was merely nonsense. It wasn't a threat. But still, Hatch had a point. He decided to keep his guard up in case someone did attack.

For Agura Ibaden, the Battle Force Five's second in command and warrior princess, this gave her a good idea for snagging Kalus and the other's weapons. 'It's time to make tracks,' she thought.

Agura drove into the secrecy of the night and concealed herself and her vehicle. Having African roots, she knew much about the jungle and often used her fighting and driving skills to take her targets by surprise. This helped in the Vandal planet, where predators reigned.

With the Vandals distracted, Agura took the time to lay animal traps in the jungle, ranging from body grips, to snares, to footholds. These were no ordinary animals, so she made extra precautions to catch the Vandals and steal their weapons.

Now the hunt begins. Sever and Krocomodo were driving onto each other's courses…


	6. Predator and Prey

Author's Note: Follow up to Data Draft Five.

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 6: Predator and Prey

Kalus watched as Sever and Krocomodo used wooden sticks as Bo Staffs to fight. A crackling sound diverted his attention from the fight. He looked up, knowing something wasn't right. While Kalus was distracted, his crossbow and arrows were stolen from him. As soon as he turned around, he saw that he was unarmed.

"Halt!" Kalus commanded to Sever and Krocomodo. "Someone has stolen my weapon! We have an intruder."

"Oh no!" Hatch exclaimed. "It is the Spirit of the Woods!"

"Nonsense, there no such thing," Kalus retorted.

"Oh, yes, my captain," Hatch explained. "He is all knowing, all powerful, and…!" Before he could finish, someone grabbed him and took him away.

"Hatch?" Kalus called as he looked around. 'Someone is hunting us,' he realized. "Sever, Krocomodo!" he commanded. "Pan out and find this intruder!"

The two looked at one another, and then got in their vehicles. They started them up and drove off separately.

While Sever was looking around his training ground, he set off a tripwire. A log came swinging down into the Water Slaughter's hood, disabling the blades in it and lifting both Sever and the car up. Sever was promptly tied up and yanked into the air.

On Krocomodo's side of the woods, he made the turn and drove ahead. "'Spirit of the Woods'? Bah!" the crocodile scoffed. "Every Vandal knows there's-!"

Captain Kalus soon heard Krocomodo's scream from somewhere in the jungle. The Warlord assumed his second-in-command was gone, too. "Show yourself!" he demanded as he readied his spear. A rustle was heard from the bushes behind him.

What Kalus perceived to be a pair of eyes was actually the Tangler and Agura. The vehicle jumped out of the bushes and onto the ground. What angered Kalus was that tied onto the ATV were all their weapons! "Kalus, you couldn't fight off a cold!" Agura taunted.

Kalus charged to her vehicle, spear ready. This proved to be a bad idea, as he set off a glue trap that tethered his foot to the switch. The lion was promptly tied up and was hanging off a tree branch along with his group, weapons taken away.

'He was right,' Agura thought with a grin. 'Taking extra precautions did help.'

"Untie us now!" Kalus demanded from above her.

"Sorry to keep you hanging," Agura mock-apologized. "But these will be perfect to test our new body armor." She drove off. Battle Key in tow, she opened a portal and left the planet.

"I told you we shouldn't mess with the Spirit of the Woods!" Hatch said. Kalus growled in annoyance.


	7. Grateful for Family

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 7: Grateful for Family

Ever since an incident in summer camp, Sherman Cortez had to learn responsibility early on.

It occurred when his brother, Spinner, stumbled into the outhouse garden when they were younger. His fall crushed a flower a bumblebee was about to gather pollen from. This bee saw Spinner as a threat and promptly stung him in the rear. Sherman was able to get him out of the outhouse, but the incident made Spinner apiphobic.

From then on out, their father drilled into his head the value of being a good sibling. It hurt sometimes, but those words of wisdom usually paid off.

Yet his kindness would have frozen over had it not been for Spinner. The shorter teen was immature, but he was fun-loving and had found someone to rely on from time to time. They shared some of the same interests, and were often seen together when not in their classes at school.

Forming the Battle Force Five reinforced their bond. It also gave them a few new friends to hang out and talk with. Vert knew he could trust those two when it came to needing a few calculations done to get a plan together.

Since getting Handler's Corners back to Earth, Sherman began questioning the bond with his brother. Sage said she had a brother, but they don't keep in touch, meaning something was very wrong. And Stanford and Simon's brotherhood was on the rocks.

The questions got worse when Spinner was captured by the Sark. The team got him out of the planet, but he was questioning it more and more. Sherman wanted to talk to Sage about it, but felt she wouldn't understand family bond.

However, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice a wall in the Hub and bumped right into it, snapping him back to reality.

"You all right?" Spinner asked as he went over to him. Sherman looked to his brother, a bruise on his forehead. "Whoa! Big bump. I'll patch it up, just stay put!" Spinner said as he ran into the next room, a bit hasty.

Half a minute later, he heard a crash in the next room. Sherman decided to check it out. He found that Spinner had gotten band-aids, but tripped and collided into Vert and Stanford, the former holding tools. Zoom had heard him running and jumped out of the way in time. The tools and band-aids fell out of their containers and were dispersed around the floor.

"You shouldn't rush during a medical procedure, Spin," Sherman told him.

"And let that bump bleed? I'm _not_ a vampire!" Spinner countered.

"…Medic…" Stanford reminded him in pain.

Zoom laughed at the jumbled mess. This also cheered Sherman up and caused him to snicker.

Spinner was doing everything he can for him for the first time in his own way. It also reminded him that he should be grateful for having a strong bond with him all these years. Sure they butted heads sometimes, but it was what siblings do.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Waltz

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 8: Waltz

"One, two, and three…" Zeke said as he and Grace waltzed across the floor. "You know, Grace, when I was younger, I went ballroom dancing with a pretty gal your age."

"Really now?" she asked.

"I was invited to the Vienna Opera Ball at about twenty," Zeke explained. "The thing is, I didn't know how to ballroom dance either. I took lessons from someone willing to help. Her name was Violet, and she was also invited to that Ball."

"That's amazing."

Two days ago, Grace was invited to a Ball out of state. When she told everyone in Zeke's Diner the news, Vert and the others pitched in to make a dress for her. Stanford offered to teach her how to ballroom dance when she said she didn't know how, but Zeke told them to leave it to him.

This irritated Stanford, so he decided to watch the two in secret. Disguising himself as a lamp, he snuck inside and watched the lesson. Zeke's dancing skills surprised him very much. As the music continued to play, he watched the two glide smoothly across the floor. She stumbled a bit from going a bit too fast.

"Grace, this isn't a foxtrot," Zeke told her. "You're getting the hang of it, though. Let's try again."

'I'm jealous!' Stanford thought. 'He went to the Vienna Opera Ball when only Simon was invited a few years ago!'

"You know, Zeke," Grace began. "I like the Waltz."

"Oh?" Zeke asked. This got Stanford's attention.

"I always dreamed about this moment," she explained. "In that dream, I'm dancing with a handsome prince in a ballroom with people watching. I'm wearing a beautiful blue dress, like the one Cinderella wears, and a Waltz begins playing in the orchestra. I lean in close to him as the music plays."

And indeed Stanford could imagine himself as the handsome prince in Grace's dream, dancing with her across the ballroom floor, wearing a gallant British uniform. Humming softly along with the music, he pictured himself in Zeke's place, dancing with her.

The music stopped and the two let go. Grace curtsied while Zeke bowed. "Now you're ready to wow your partner," Zeke told her.

"Thanks, Zeke. For everything," Grace thanked.

"Not a problem," Zeke said. He then looked to the disguised Stanford. "Hey, that lamp's new," he noted. "Plug that in and see if it works, Grace."

Grace plugged in the lamp and turned it on. It not only worked, but gave Stanford quite a shock with the electricity rushing into his body. Stanford ran out screaming, to Grace's surprise.

"Was that…?" Grace asked herself.

"An alien life form!" Zeke exclaimed. "Where's my tape recorder? The people must know!"

Grace rolled her eyes as Zeke rushed off to find his supplies.


	9. Off Camera

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 9: Off Camera

Spinner turned on the video camera he brought along for the mission. "We're entering the Battle Zone," he narrated as he filmed the inside of the Buster. "The enemy could be anywhere."

"Focus, Big Bro!" Sherman told him, moving the camera away from him. "We gotta find the key!"

A crash jostled the two back to attention, and it also threw the camera out of the tank. Sherman pulled their vehicle to a stop. Spinner got out and rushed to get the camera.

"Sweet! It still works!" Spinner said after checking the camera. He promptly pointed the camera to the Buster. "Think I can get a lift, Sherm?" he asked.

The older of the two Cortezes heard an engine revving behind him. It was Sever and his Water Slaughter, out to get him. Spinner yelled out and made a break for it, but was caught by the Shark-like Vandal and stuck in between the hood of the Water Slaughter, trying not to get diced.

Sherman tried to rescue his brother, but Krocomodo promptly attacked him before he could make a move.

"That's not what I meant!" Spinner said as Sever waved to the camera. "Spinner to anyone! Get me out of Jaws' mouth!" he yelled into the radio.

"Hang tight, Spin!" Vert told him on the other end. He kicked the Saber into high gear and rammed it into the Water Slaughter hard. This threw both Spinner and the camera out of the vehicle.

Spinner regained his bearings and looked around. He soon found the still working camera behind him and picked it up. "I'm intact! That's good news!" he praised.

He looked around the Battle Zone his group was in. While Vert was dealing with Sever, he soon found what they were looking for. "And there's the key!" he said while going to a platform. "I'm on it!"

_Thok!_

"Whoa!"

Before he could go onto the platform, Captain Kalus was already on him hurling spears his way. Spinner screamed, threw the camera away in fear, and ran as fast as he can to the Battle Key. Kalus was rammed away by the Buster Tank.

"You okay, Spin?" Sherman asked him through his radio.

"Been better…" Spinner replied, trying to calm his racing heart. The Buster screeched to a halt.

Sherman got out of the Buster Tank and picked up the camera. After seeing it was still operational, he pointed it to the platform that Spinner was on. "You got it?" he asked.

"Yes!" Spinner answered, holding up the Battle Key in pride.


	10. Enjoy the Silence

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 10: Enjoy the Silence

The quiet frightened Sage if she was around it for too long.

Sure, it was often utilized as a factor for relaxation, but when something very wrong had happened or a proposal was under consideration, beings kept quiet out of distress. Secrecy was often a part of many lives, so they kept quiet.

Sage could recall the grip of silence as her axons hid along with the rest of the Blue Sentients. Krytus and the Red Sentient Five were hunting them. One sound and they would be revealed. The Blue Sentients were benevolent aliens, so fighting was not an option unless necessary.

After she froze the majority of the Red Sentients, Sage grew fearful when things were too quiet. Too often, it screamed the truth.

As she worked to ease Zoom of poisoning from a hard-fought battle against the Vandals, no one in the hub made a sound. Due to a data glitch, Sage couldn't sense a Storm Shock. The Vandals promptly invaded Earth, and the playing field was different with the addition of Grimian. They would've won had it not been for Zoom's quick thinking.

Sage quivered as she looked over to Vert. He was fighting hard, but was poisoned the most, so he was taking longer to heal. She needed to hinder the flow if she was to administer antidotes and cure the team.

She went over to Vert's hospital bed. One day, Vert was considering adding more members to the team. He only told Sage about this, though, but Zoom overheard the two. After another Battle Key was claimed, he decided it would be fine the way they are now.

It wasn't fine. This ambush was harder to fight off. They came and poisoned Zoom immediately when he went to investigate. It took some effort to fend off the Vandal Warriors and protect the town. While Agura and Stanford held Sever and Krocomodo off, Hatch poisoned the two.

Vert, Spinner, and Sherman were trying to prevent as much destruction as possible from Grimian and Kalus, but the scorpion Vandals snuck from behind due to Hatch's aura rendering them invisible and poisoned the brothers. With Vert being the last line of defense, he had to fight and fend off Hatch, Grimian, and Captain Kalus alone. He drove them back with Zoom's help, who struggled against the poison, and sealed the portal.

It worked, but for a price. Vert was hit with a more lethal toxin. All of the drivers had to be put in the Medical Ward.

'I am sorry,' Sage thought, yielding to misery. She took Vert's hand. 'I failed you.'

Vert stirred as he sensed the peace being disturbed. His fingers wrapped around Sage's hand. Sage felt warmth flood into her memory banks and a new sensation took her by surprise. A sense of security washed over her as distress was being swept away.

Sage exhaled as her fear was beginning to ease. This was not the time to be afraid, she realized. As pressure eased from her data banks, she actually began to enjoy it a little.

'It isn't that bad after all,' she realized.


	11. A New Life

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 11: A New Life

Despite strong objections by Master Takeatsu and Zen, Zoom Takazumi snuck out of the dojo and went wandering about on his own. Zen tried to convince Zoom to stay, but his mind was made up. He was leaving the Order of the Flying Fists for a chance at experiencing this new world that the master often talked of.

For Zoom, it was amazing. The different sights, the various sounds, the crisp smells, and the sensation of it all mystified and impressed him.

Seeing as how everyone wore different clothing in the town he was in, he used the money he found to buy clothes to fit the style of the new world. After settling on a long-sleeved red shirt under a yellow short-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers, he put them on immediately after getting them at the store.

English was a little hard to get used to at first. Through learning some lingo from other people, and a teacher from a special education class who had the same Asian roots as he, Zoom eventually caught on and learned the language fast.

Of course, that didn't mean he was letting his Muay Thai skills deteriorate. His time in the Order of the Flying Fists enabled him to learn diligence and how to better keep track of things. It gave him quite a bit of admiration from other students in high school when he bravely stood up to a bully picking on another student.

'This new life is good,' Zoom thought as he lay down on his bed. 'It's a little crazy, but good.'

A beep later came from his cell phone. He sat up, picked up his bag, unzipped a pouch where his phone was, and pressed a button.

"'Takazumi,'" Zoom read. "There's a motorcycle derby going on this weekend. Want to come along with us? We'll meet at the 7-Eleven beforehand.' It's from Tyson."

Zoom was interested in this, so he decided to reply back, accepting the proposal. 'I think there's gonna be major ownage there if it's called a derby,' he thought. 'It sounds awesome.'

Hitting the send button, he watched as the screen changed to signify it went through. Zoom stood up and put the cell phone in a charger so it would be ready for the next day.

Sure he felt he was abandoning his duties, but he was bored of the Order. If there was any enlightenment, it wasn't coming from either Zen or Master Takeatsu. Zoom loved adventure, he was willing to travel, and was rather energetic for his age.

This new life in the new world was bound to fulfill his spirit of adventure.


	12. Perpetual Motion

Author's Note: I watched "Power of Resistance" this morning. Nice introduction to Tezz Volitov and something tells me we're going to be witnessing a little comedy between him and Stanford.

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 12: Perpetual Motion

One night, an explosion jostled Vert awake from sleep in his bedroom. "What was that?" he asked himself. "Are we under attack?"

The former jumped out of bed. Immediately swapping his clothes for his Battle Suit, he ran out of the room. He was promptly joined by Zoom, Agura, and the Cortez brothers, all in their suits. "You heard that explosion?" Vert asked.

"Yeah," Agura replied. "Rattled the entire Hub!"

"I think it's the Red Sentients," Vert assumed. "Keep your guard up, guys!"

"Oh, geez," Spinner said in fear. "Armageddon? Right now?"

"Calm down, bro," Sherman told him. "If we act fast, there won't be much damage."

"Thanks for the reassurance, Sherman," Spinner said sarcastically.

"It came from over here!" Zoom told them. The four skidded to a halt in front of a room that served as both a laboratory and a bedroom.

"That's Tezz's room," Agura noted. She caught whiff of something burning. "Not good!"

"Tezz!" Vert called as he opened the door. Smoke immediately flew out of the room and covered the hallway. As Stanford was coming in holding a teddy bear, also in his suit, the smoke spread to him. Everyone else began coughing as they inhaled the smoke.

"What's going on here?" Vert asked.

"I can't see a blasted thing!" Stanford yelled.

"Stanford?" Agura called out.

"Over here!" Stanford replied.

"_Where_ 'over here'?" she asked, annoyed.

"The smoke clearly gets in your eyes," Spinner quipped. He bumped into someone. "Sorry, Bro!"

"I'm not Sherman," Vert told him.

"Oh, Vert, right!" Spinner hastily corrected.

"Team?" a Russian voice asked in between coughs.

"Is that you?" Stanford asked in anger. "What is the meaning of this explosion?"

The smoke finally cleared up to find Tezz Volitov in his normal clothes and covered in soot. His black hair was dirtied, his glove now broken, and he was wiping away the dust on his face. Next to him was a now broken generator.

"Nothing that you should know," Tezz snapped.

"Tezz, what happened?" Vert asked as Stanford tried to control his temper

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to give my Perpetual Motion machine a test run," Tezz answered calmly. "Small glitch that I overlooked," he added while slapping his forehead.

"You said it's a perpetual motion machine, right?" Sherman asked.

"Yes," Tezz answered.

"It's technically impossible to make an engine that only does work," he told him. "And we're always moving. Perpetual Motion's in us."


	13. Unfair

Author's Note: Follow up to Data Draft 11 a few years later.

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 13: Unfair

Vert looked from his studies to hear hits and kiais coming from the garage. It was Zoom, training his Muay Thai skills. Vert closed the book and put it away.

It came as a surprise to Vert that Zoom was a top student from the Order of the Flying Fists. But it made him upset that he abandoned his duty. He wanted to know more. He was going to talk to Zoom about it, training or not.

He opened the garage door to find Zoom punching away at a stack of tires. Vert could clearly see the frustration and anger on Zoom's face. He was a lot more aggressive than usual in his training.

Zoom thought he could get away with bailing out on responsibility if he got bored of it. But the past tends to come back to haunt you, and the anger from others proved much seething. The only thing he wanted was to be free. Was that too much to ask?

Unfortunately, yes, to Zoom's anger. Life was unfair like that.

Forming the Battle Force Five and accepting the mission, however, wasn't boring. Sure, there was the responsibility of saving the World, but he had a cool ride and good friends to do it. But he _hated_ it when Vert and Agura gave him a lecture after he got in trouble.

Letting out a "Hi-yah!" he performed a side kick that knocked the stack of tires down to the concrete floor. One of them rolled near Vert's feet and fell to the ground. "I think the tires give up," Vert noticed.

'Epic fail. Another lecture,' Zoom thought. Vert gave Zoom a talking-to after a mission for being reckless and having an attitude toward him when he gave an order. He looked down, still frustrated.

"Zoom," Vert began calmly. "Take a deep breath, and then tell me what happened."

The younger teenager looked up. After seeing that he was honest, he inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. He was going to need the deep breath.

"One day during a class with Master Takeatsu, he preached about this world," he began. "It was getting boring over there, anyway, so I decided to see what it was like. But Zen caught on and tried to stop me. My mind was made up, and I snuck out the next night."

'Now I get it,' Vert thought. He took his duty lightly, just like during their last mission. Zoom's sadness quickly turned to anger as he caught a second wind.

"It's not fair!" Zoom fumed. "All I wanted was a new life! The ancient ways are so…ancient!"

"If you don't wanna go back, don't go back," Vert reasoned. "Just say the word, and we'll send Zen packing."

"It's not easy," Zoom countered. "I bailed on the order, and back home, I bailed out on a lot of other things."

"And you want to do the right thing," Vert assured him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Zoom looked the older teen in the eye.

"Well, you're always telling me to not take responsibility lightly," Zoom said, cheering up a little.

"Zoom, no matter what happens, we've got your back," Vert said. "Remember that."

"Thanks."


	14. Know Your Enemy

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 14: Know Your Enemy

In this warped Battle Zone, in a dimension exactly opposite of his dimension, escape was the only thing that mattered now.

Vert had taken advantage of the Anti-Cortez brothers' bickering to sneak out of the cave he was trapped in. Now he was in his doppelganger's Saber (which he noted needed major repairs), and was trying to get away from the Evil Battle Force Five.

"Come on," he muttered. "Where's the portal?"

There was none in sight and nowhere to hide.

"_Very_ bad."

Hearing engines running behind him, he realized the rest of the Evil Battle Force Five had gotten word of his escape and were catching up to him. The only member missing was the Anti-Vert, who was in Vert's world.

He hit the gas and took off. 'Okay, refresher course time,' he thought. 'Each of the bad Battle Force Five's vehicles is mostly the same. They not only share the same strengths, but also the same weaknesses.' He led the antis into a canyon.

He skidded to a halt at a dead end. "Come on," Vert taunted. "Let me have a closer look at you."

The Anti-Agura in her Tangler started the battle. She sped into Vert, trying to grab the dirtied Saber. Vert readied the Saber's blades. He thought fast and used the jets below the black Saber to rocket himself into the air.

"Hey!" The Anti-Agura yelled.

Vert used the vehicle to knock the dirtied Tangler out of the air. It crashed on the ground upside down. "So much for trying to grab me!" he taunted. The Anti-Agura growled.

Anti-Zoom took the next initiative, and used a rock formation to get in the air. He split the wheels of the dirtied Chopper into bladed propellers for a bladed wheel strike. Vert turned around, pulled the stick shift, and raced ahead. The Anti-Zoom was in the air, but low off the ground.

Vert used the jets on the Saber to rocket the vehicle up and strike from above. The hit knocked them out of the air and Anti-Zoom off his vehicle. Both landed on the ground.

Vert soon spotted a cave and got an idea. "I'll deal with the rest of you inside!" He drove into the cave.

"After him!" Anti-Agura commanded upon standing the Tangler up. They all raced in. The Anti-Zoom picked up the pace and caught up to the rest of the pursuers.

It often paid to know your enemy, a wise man once said. Even if they were mirror images of you and the friends you knew and love.


	15. Superiority

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 15: Superiority

"Walk faster, tin can!" Zemerik commanded Zug.

As the many Sark made their way to a deep section of the Crypt Zone, they followed a Diad, Praxion, who was leading the way to a hidden area. It was time to reveal his creator to the rest of the Sark.

"Where are we going again?" Zug asked.

"There was something I've wanted to show you for a while now," he simply answered. "He remains in stasis deep within the Crypt Zone."

The Diad opened a hatch and revealed a small red crystal locked in a vault. "Right this way, sir," the Diad timidly directed. The Sark went on in. Praxion went in last and shut the door.

"Shiny…" Zug admired.

"Don't get too transfixed," Zemerik warned him. "In this crystalline form is a dangerous Red Sentient."

"Who's that?" Zug asked. The many Zurk remained motionless.

"My creator, Krytus," Zemerik explained. "Years ago, Krytus started a revolt days after I was constructed. He formed an army of Red Sentients led by him and four others of his kind. They nearly would've wiped their others, the Blue Sentients, extinct, until Sage stepped in."

"Zug don't trust Sage," Zug said.

"Yes, but wasn't she on your side?" Praxion asked.

"Affirmative, Praxion," Zemerik confirmed. "We formed a truce. With my help, she froze the Red Sentient population and locked the Red Sentient Five away. Afterwards, she worked with me to create all of you."

Praxion listened intently. He had a major ambition to help the crystallized Krytus. He felt that with him free, Krytus would be grateful to him and would do as he said.

"But I tired of serving organics like Sage," Zemerik continued. "I felt that I was the most superior of them all. I began to plot my conquest of the Red Sentient planet."

"Blue Sentients are benevolent creatures, aren't they?" Praxion asked.

"That trait I overlooked," Zemerik said in frustration. "Sage one day took a Battle Key we retrieved and fled. When I caught her, she said that this was not our 'purpose'. I told her that commands can be overwritten. She eventually escaped and met the organic named Vert Wheeler."

"That is…our objective?" Zug asked.

"_Was_ our objective, you airhead," Zemerik insulted. "I just wanted to clear things up." He turned to Praxion. "Continue your post."

"Yes, sir," Praxion said loyally.

But as soon as they left, Praxion touched the glass that contained the trapped Red Sentient. "Just a bit longer, master," he assured. "Just a bit longer until you can prove your superiority."

The red crystal shined with a burning red light.


	16. Duel Sound Waves

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 16: Duel Sound Waves

In the Crystal Zone, Krocomodo had the Reverb in his crosshairs after separating it from the team. He immediately rammed the Riptile into the Reverb. The rupture rattled the inside of his opponent's car and got Stanford's attention, to which Krocomodo managed to separate from the rest of his team earlier in the battle.

"You wanna dance, Croc?" Stanford asked threateningly. The two came to a divide in the road. Both went on two separate roads. "I'll provide the tunes!"

Stanford pressed a button on the Reverb's control panel. From the side of the car produced a stereo that fired a purple pulse of sound energy. Direct hit! The Riptile was nearly knocked over the edge. The crocodile straightened his car back onto the road.

"Vandal see, Vandal do!" Krocomodo retaliated. He roared, releasing a green sonic screech from his mouth. This also scored a hit and nearly knocked the Reverb over the edge. Like before, Stanford got back onto the road.

"What's this?" Stanford asked mockingly. "Luggage with subwoofers?" He stepped on the gas and fired another sound wave from the side of his car. It hit the crystal edge of the road instead. Krocomodo put his vehicle to a halt.

Letting out another roar, he aimed his sonic screech at a portion of the road. It blew apart and cut off any access to a possible advantage for. Stanford gasped and both cars hit the brake. The Vandal leapt out of his car and fired a smaller, yet potent sonic screech at the Reverb. It didn't do any damage, but shoved it near the edge of the cliff.

It was a feud that began many centuries ago, when Stanford and Krocomodo's ancestors turned on each other after their years of exploring the Multiverse together. The two unintentionally started a fire that would last for years to come. And it was picking up where it left off right now.

'Humph,' Stanford thought. 'This copycat doesn't drop the beat very well! He's just a wallflower in this party!' He adjusted the amplifier on his Sonic Cannons. "Now for my greatest Opus!"

The British prince revealed his Sonic Cannons and pulled the trigger. Two sound waves hit the crystal road. Krocomodo shielded himself briefly, expecting a directly. Surprisingly, none came. "Nice try!" Krocomodo taunted.

However there was one factor that Stanford took advantage of: the crystal roads in this Battle Zone were like glass, it broke if there was a loud enough sound vibrating against it. The road cracked and fell into pieces, falling down. Since Krocomodo and the Riptile were on there, they were also sent plummeting to the ground.

"You got rocked!" Stanford cheered. "I'm gonna roll!" He turned and started to make his way back to the rest of the Battle Force Five.

Hopefully, he didn't miss too much of the action while he was engaged in that sound wave duel with that reptile.


	17. Sound Familiar?

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 17: Sound Familiar?

As Vert was working to get a team formation together so the Battle Force Five can practice it on training, he put the pencil down. He heard music coming from another room. It was clearly Stanford's room, he predicted, the Britain always liked music.

Vert went over to Stanford's bedroom and took a moment to press his ear to the metal door. A new song was coming on and he wanted to hear what was playing on the radio. This wasn't what he normally listened to, Vert realized.

The music suddenly paused. "I just can't quite put my finger on it," Vert heard Stanford say in the next room. "The voice sound's familiar. He reminds me of someone. I just can't figure out who it is."

Vert stood up and knocked on the door. He heard a gasp. "I-I'm almost ready!" Stanford called in surprise.

"It's just me, Stanford," Vert told him.

"Vert?" he asked confused. After a moment of silence, he told him "It's open."

Vert opened the door. Stanford replayed the CD that was in his Netbook. "What's up?"

"Funny you should ask that," Stanford answered. "I just bought a new album called 'Complex State of Attachment' at the music store. These all had songs from a singer and actor named Mark Hildreth. However, as soon as I heard the first song play, I can't help but think that the singer sounds familiar. Call me crazy, but he reminds me of someone I know on the team!"

"Hmm…" Vert listened to the song intently, thinking hard on anyone he knew if someone matched the voice that was singing. After a few minutes of pondering, he shook his head. "Sorry," he apologized. "Don't remember anyone with that type of voice."

"Oh," Stanford realized. "Then maybe it's just me. I'll catch up with you later. It's almost time for me to meet up with Grace."

"Taking her to work again?" Vert asked.

"Well, her car's in the shop often, so _someone_ needs to help her get around," Stanford explained as he tied his shoes. He left the room and went out the hallway door, humming to himself.

Vert again looked at the CD. Now he was beginning to think the voice sounded familiar. He hit the Stop button on the computer and ejected the CD. Closing out of Windows Media Player, he took the CD and put it in the case that lay next to the Netbook. Instead of placing it in the rack with all of Stanford's other CDs, he took it along with him to borrow for a while.

He was going to do some investigating with that CD as his lead in the Case of the Familiar Voice.


	18. Rakugaki

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 18: Rakugaki

"Wow, Tezz, you know what you're doing!" Spinner whispered.

"Thank you, you're too kind. I don't mind some juvenility every now and then," Tezz whispered back as he continued to doodle with a brown marker. "Besides, I was hit with the same trap before I hit puberty. An awkward situation, I know."

"Sleeping beauty's in for a rude awakening," Agura whispered. Spinner was trying to hold in his laughter.

Spinner, Sherman, and Agura decided to prank Stanford after his latest escapade in the Battle Zone. Apparently his bragging annoyed all three of them yesterday. Tezz also wanted in as well, saying it would be more amusing if they used variously colored markers. The three snuck into Stanford's room and stealthily drew on his arm.

Tezz put the cap back on the marker. "Perfect!" he said.

"Shh! He's waking up!" Sherman warned the three. Agura snuck out of the room with a devious smile. Stanford opened his eyes tiredly and looked around.

"Oh, hello, my adoring fans," Stanford greeted with a smile. "And, of course, you, Tezz," he finished with a frown.

"Good morning, my friend," Tezz greeted as he sat up.

Stanford grunted and got out of bed. As soon as he went to the door, he heard giggles coming from both the brothers. "What's so funny?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"Nothing," both Bros. answered in unison.

Going down to the main garage, he was met by even more giggles. As he passed by Agura and Zoom, they both started to snicker. "What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

"Dude, you're…you're…" Zoom tried to explain, but he burst out laughing before he could say anything else.

"He just had a little too much sugar on his cereal this morning," Agura lied in between giggles. "I'll calm him down."

Stanford walked away a bit suspicious. He went down to the main level of the hub. As soon as Vert and Sage took a glance at him, Sage's programming kicked in, making her laugh. Vert in the meanwhile was struggling to keep a straight face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, now annoyed. "I've been met with giggles ever since I woke up! Is there something wrong with me?"

"Something wrong?" Vert asked. "You're perfectly fine! There's nothing wrong with you, right? Your clothes and hair are as beautiful as ever, right? And that perfect skin of yours, there's no marker on your left arm and hand, right? You're perfect as usual."

Stanford nodded at the praise he was receiving while Vert went into a closet. As soon as he shut the door, he burst out laughing.

"My arm?" Stanford asked, realizing something was up. He took one good look at it…to find it covered with doodles on colored markers. Stanford screamed like a girl, horrified at the sight. "My arm!" he lamented. Agura, Spinner, Sherman, and Tezz came in laughing. "What happened to my arm?"

"What does it look like, your Majesty?" Agura asked. "I even thickened the lines on the palm of your hand, too." Stanford turned his hand, and sure enough, the lines were overlapped in black marker. He gasped at this, but soon his shock turned to anger.

"Y-you…you!" Stanford fumed.

"You may not wish to go, how you say, in over your head next time, Stanford," Tezz warned him.

Stanford growled at them, his eye twitching. He turned away and walked to the bathroom, humiliated.


	19. Possibilities

Author's Note: After watching "Cage Match", I believe that the Vert Wheeler from Battle Force 5 is the Vert Wheeler from AcceleRacers, just all grown up. It's just a hunch, but since he said he took up Motocross, it could be him. Anyone agree? Let me know in the reviews.

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 19: Possibilities

Dark blue eyes shimmered with an inner light as they looked up into the sky. On a train watching the scenery from the window seat was Vert Wheeler, now a young adult.

After his previous team rescued him, they disbanded following their leader's sacrifice. Vert went out on his own to follow his dream of being an inventor of cars. He hadn't heard anything else from the rest of his team, despite promising they would keep in touch.

A tear was coming to his eye. He promptly brushed it off. "This isn't the time to be grieving, is it?" he asked no one in particular.

"Even I can't help but let a few tears go," a familiar voice said behind him.

Vert turned to find a woman with brown hair and grey eyes wearing a white blouse under a black sweater, a dark blue skirt, tights on her legs, and black high-heeled shoes coming to him.

"Karma!" Vert exclaimed, standing up.

"It's been a while, Vert," Karma greeted with a smile. "I see the experimentation didn't hit you too hard."

"Threw everything but the kitchen sink at me, but I'm still breathing," he replied. Karma sighed. The Silencerz chose Vert to be their guinea pig as part of a project to create the Ultimate Driver. Though the experimentation aged him to a young adult and darkened his eye color, the rest of the Teku rescued him before they did any further damage. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm currently the manager of an auto-repair store," she answered. "At this rate, I may make a whole chain of them and take the auto industry by storm."

"Well, you always aimed for the top, no matter what," he answered.

"Excuse me?" a passenger asked. "Are you both into racing?"

"Yes," Karma answered.

"Totally!" Vert exclaimed.

"Have you heard of a place called Handler's Corners?" the passenger asked. "It should be a good place for you both to start off."

"I'll think about it," Vert said.

"You seem pretty happy about that suggestion," Karma told him.

"Like he said, you gotta consider all your possibilities," Vert told her.

'Good,' Karma thought. 'He bears no ill will toward Nolo. I think he'd be surprised, but happy.'

A chime rang out in the train. "Attention, passengers," the announcer said. "We are now arriving at Talladega. Please have your tickets ready and wait for the train to come to a complete stop before standing."

"That's my stop," Vert told her while picking up a bouquet of flowers. "Nice meeting you again, Karma."

Karma slipped a business card in his hand. "If you need anything give me a call," she told him. "Take care."

She left to go to her seat a few cars back. Vert looked at her card and nodded.


	20. Sweet Stop

Author's Note: That's all for now! Expect a sequel when more of "Battle Force Five: Fused" airs.

Disclaimer: The _Hot Wheels_ series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Draft 20: Sweet Stop

As soon as he heard Vert's car whiz by, Sheriff Johnson started his police car and took off after him, sirens blaring. Vert soon heard the siren, and gave off a small chuckle. 'Here we go again,' he thought. He pulled the Saber over. The police car soon caught up with him, and came to a stop.

"Well, Well. Finally got ya, Vert!" the officer said when he stepped out. Vert opened the Saber's windshield. "Tell me what the speed limit out here is," he asked.

"45 miles per hour," Vert answered with recital in his voice, having been stopped by him before.

"And how fast are you going?" Sheriff Johnson asked.

"45 miles per hour?" Vert asked, pointing to his speedometer.

This was probably a trick the Sheriff wasn't falling for. "No computer is more accurate than my eyes," he said. "License and registra…"

_Splat!_

"What in blue blazes?" he exclaimed, jumping in surprise. A watermelon had fallen from the sky and splattered near his feet.

"Is something wrong, Sheriff?" Vert asked.

"You…didn't see that flying fruit fall 'round here?" Johnson asked. Vert shook his head. "B-b-but it…"

Three more watermelons were sent his way. They smashed around him as he ducked. "We're under attack!" he exclaimed as he got back up.

"Maybe you've been out in the sun too long, sir," Vert said.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. You're free to go!" the Sheriff told him. He went back to the police car.

"Thanks, guys," Vert spoke into the communicator as soon as the coast was clear.

* * *

Back at the Mobias Command Center, Spinner looked through a pair of binoculars, watching the police car drive away. "No problem, Vert!" Spinner replied back.

It dawned on expert driver Vert Wheeler that after the Battle Force Five's first mission together that these six teenagers will stand by each other until the end. Be it the serious or the ridiculous, they had each other's backs.

"Watermelon's ready?" Spinner asked Sherman. The younger brother nodded. "Pull!" he signaled.

Sherman threw the watermelon into the ejection garage and it levitated as molecules bounced on it. Spinner yelled out in excitement as the watermelon was sent rocketing in the air to the police car. Direct hit.

"Another bull's-eye, Bro!" Spinner congratulated, giving him a thumbs up.


	21. One Missed Call

Disclaimer: The Hot Wheels series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Extra 1: One Missed Call

The team regrouped, Vert with a Battle Key on his Saber. "Got the key! Battle Force Five, back to the portal!" he instructed.

As Stanford followed the group, his cell phone rang. Stanford checked the ID of the caller to find that Grace was calling him. "Why, hello!" he greeted. He promptly pressed the send button and put the cell phone to his ear. "Hello-!"

The Zendrill rammed into the back of the Reverb, cutting him off and sending the car into a canyon. The blow also threw his mobile out of the car and onto the ground.

Zug started the large drill on his vehicle. He was ready to ram it into the Reverb, but the Saber rammed it away.

"Agura!" Vert signaled. She fired a grappling wire onto the back of the sports car, which latched on. "Head for the portal!" he commanded.

Agura hit the gas and caught up with the group, the other car right behind the ATV. The Reverb was dragged into the portal along with the rest of the Battle Force Five's cars. As the portal sealed up, Zemerik came out of the Zelix and picked up Stanford's phone.

"Organic technology..." he concluded. "Excellent!"

* * *

"I can't believe I lost my cell," Stanford grumbled back at the diner. "All my numbers...gone!"

Grace's phone soon rang at the bar. "Grace, your phone," Zeke reminded her in the kitchen.

"Another chap, no doubt!" Stanford realized.

"Never mind, I got it!" Zeke said as he walked to her phone. He picked up the phone and pressed the send button. "Grace's phone. What's that? Organic? An-na-hi-lation? Sark-shmark! I ain't surrendering nothin' to nobody, bub!"

He hung up in disgust.

"Er, prank call?" Stanford asked as Zeke went to serve the pizza they ordered.

"Used one of them robot voice modulators," Zeke explained. "Called himself Zemerik!" he finished with a small giggle.

The six teenagers began to see a connection between Stanford's lost cell phone and the "prank call". Stanford also realized he had a specific number in his Contacts that was only used for emergencies...

"Oh my!" Stanford worried. "I hope he doesn't call mother."


	22. Tie the Man Down

Disclaimer: The Hot Wheels series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Extra 2: Tie the Man Down

"Like this Sherman," Agura began.

Agura curved the rope, looped the other side through the bight, looped the rope through twice and pulled. The result was a knot that appeared to be a pretzel-like figure eight.

"Unlike the overhand knot, the figure-eight knot can be undone easily, even under the weight of the Buster," she explained.

"So that's why you use that knot often," Sherman realized.

At this point, Stanford came in, to her dismay. "Hello chaps!" Stanford greeted. "What are you up to?"

"Teaching Sherman about knots," Agura told him.

"Oh, that's easy enough," Stanford remarked. "Give me that rope!"

He snatched the rope from Agura and began making shoelace knots. "Why are you giving him lessons on knots?" he asked as he continued with what he was doing.

"There are more types of knots than the ones most people know," Sherman explained.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, she uses them often when she's making traps," Sherman said.

"Well, I don't see why all these other knots are necessary," Stanford nagged.

_Yank!_

"Ack!" Stanford choked. The pulling of one of his knots tightened the rope that wrapped around his neck.

"Uh oh..."

"Stanford!" Agura yelled, irritated.

The two went over and proceeded to undo the rope.

* * *

Downstairs, Vert and Sage looked up to hear yells of pain and struggling. After a few minutes of that, the three went downstairs, rope binding them. They had gotten the rope off of Stanford's neck, but gotten themselves tangled up. Sherman pulled the remaining two to their destination.

"Ow!" Stanford yelled as he was being pulled away. "Easy! You're going to ruin my neck!"

"I'm going as gently as I can," Sherman told him.

"I believe you are, how you humans say, all tied up at the moment," Sage commented.

"The next time I show anyone the ropes, I'm giving Stanford a restraining order," Agura threatened. The three left for upstairs at Vert's garage.

"Restraining order?" Sage questioned in confusion. Vert put his hand to his temple and shook his head.


	23. Look Ahead

Disclaimer: The Hot Wheels series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Extra 3: Look Ahead

The five vehicles jumped through the portal to the other side. The Zone was a winding maze with many loops, ramps, and traps. "The key should be just around this bend," Vert told them.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Zoom explained. He took off like a rocket ahead of the group.

"Wait, Zoom, we don't know-!" Vert warned.

_Crash!_

"...what's out there," Vert finished, cringing.

* * *

"What did I say?" Vert asked sternly to Zoom, who was hanging off a metal bar over a pit.

"Beats me, I was already gone," Zoom replied. Agura lowered the Tangler's grappling wire down to where he was. Zoom grabbed the wire and got on. She proceeded to raise the grappling wire with the passenger on it.

"You're a Zen master at home," Vert noticed. "Bring that patience into battle. Plan your attack, then strike! Cool?"

"Yeah," Zoom said.

The rest of the six teenagers managed to get the Chopper back onto solid ground. After that task was done, they rode off to find the Battle Key.

* * *

Unfortunately, by the time they arrived to get said key, the Vandals already had it and were on their way back to their own portal. Kalus nearly missed a sound pulse from the Reverb's cannons, and the brothers were trying not to have their tank pried open by the Scarib's tail.

Watching them from above on binoculars was Zoom. 'Plan your attack, then strike!' Zoom repeated in his head.

The former soon got an idea when he saw one of the large clear balls situated upon a platform. He put the binoculars away, got back on the Chopper and rode off.

"Zoom, do you read? Zoom!" Vert asked through communicator.

He took off into the air. "I'm on it!" he told him.

He flew and made his way to the clear ball and gave it a good tap. The ball got knocked off the platform and onto the track. It rolled onto the track and down the ramp.

The ball eventually picked up so much speed that it flew off the track and ricocheted off a crane. The force sent the crane over to the Vandals and bowled them over. Kalus dropped the Battle Key as he was sent flying with his teammates. Zoom picked up the key with a magnetic charge on the wheels of the Chopper and caught it with his hand.

"You were right, Vert," he said as the rest of the team caught up with him. "I planned, I struck, and I conquered!"


	24. Daylight Savings

Disclaimer: The Hot Wheels series is owned by the Mattel Toy Company, "Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5" is owned by Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

Battle Force 5 Data Drafts

Extra 4: Daylight Savings

"Just my luck!" Vert muttered angrily as he ran to his raceway. "I managed to oversleep and on training day, too!"

Vert rushed over to the pits to find Agura and Sherman making adjustments to their vehicles. "Sorry I'm late!" he called as he waved to them.

"You're early, Vert," Agura told him, looking at her watch. "By an hour."

"Early?" he asked coming to a stop.

"Daylight saving time went last night," Sherman explained. "In autumn, the clocks jump backward one hour and the day lasts 25 hours instead of the normal 24."

He heard a yawn come from behind the Buster where Sherman was sitting on. The two looked behind the tank to find Zoom stretching out.

"Morning, Zoom," he greeted.

"Hey," he responded back. "Sorry about the sleepiness, guys. The time change slows me down a bit."

"It's a toughie," Vert replied, thinking back to the times he got Jet lag during his travels for the World Race.

"Where's your brother?" Agura asked to Sherman.

"He was still sleeping when I left him," Sherman answered. "And Stanford?"

"I'm guessing he's still sawing logs, too," Agura inferred after looking around the area.

"So…what?" Zoom asked. "Do we start training in an hour?"

"Well, since most of us are already up, I may as well get the ball rolling early," Vert replied. "You know what they say: nothing ventured, nothing gained."

The three of them soon heard footsteps coming into the race track. Sherman closed the laptop. "I guess I wasn't the only one who forgot," Vert noted.

"Hurry up, your royal slowness!" Spinner yelled as he and Stanford rushed to the pit stop. "Vert's gonna yell at us if we're late!"

"Had you not stopped my alarm, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Stanford told him angrily.

"_I_ stopped your alarm?" he yelled back. "You hit the snooze button thrice!"

"Stanford, Spinner, time out!" Vert interjected.

The two screeched to a halt in front of their leader. "Sorry we're late, Vert!" Spinner apologized. "It took me a while to wake Sleeping Beauty up!"

"You're actually early, guys," Vert reminded them. He set his watch back an hour. "Let's get started, team!" he instructed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Spinner interrupted. "You said we came early! That means training doesn't start yet!"

"I know, but since three of us made the mistake of forgetting Daylight saving time, we're starting at 8:00 instead of the routine 9:00," Vert explained.

"Oh yeah," the other two said.

"I knew that!" Stanford haughtily countered.


End file.
